


Breakfast Time

by SoftDadCarlos



Series: Family Life [7]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Carlos is semi done with her antics, F/M, The first two paragraphs are written from Eliza's point of veiw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26030920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftDadCarlos/pseuds/SoftDadCarlos
Summary: Eliza tries to make Jill breakfast in bed.
Relationships: Carlos Oliveira/Jill Valentine
Series: Family Life [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701460
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Breakfast Time

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, now I'm back-back. The last time I was "back" was a lie. Curse coursework BUT it's all submitted now!

Eliza knew that she hasn’t always been the goodest girl, she had caused her Papa to worry a lot over the years her Mama was captured. But Mama was back now, she no longer needed rescuing. She just needed rest. So Eliza decided she would be the bestest daughter and do everything for her.

She rolled out of bed, scratching her head with a yawn, the sun barely coming through her bedroom window. Today she wanted to surprise her Mama. She tried to open her door as quietly as possible, wincing as it creaked. Papa had made her door noisy on purpose. Caught too many times sneaking out to save Mama. Hopefully, Papa would be too deep asleep to be woken up by it this time. She quickly tiptoed down the hallway, although not as carefully when going downstairs, too excited for her plan.

Carlos was awoken by the familiar sounds of thudding on the stairs, the kind of thudding that comes from a child hopping down them. He groaned and unwrapped his arms from around a sleeping Jill’s waist. What was that rascal up to? If it was another of her escape, so help him, he would ban her anime time for a month. Grabbing a hair tie he pushed his hair out of his eyes and put it into a bun. He sighed, giving one final wistful look to his now empty spot next to his wife before leaving the master bedroom.

As he reached the bottom of the stairs he could hear Eliza’s giggling. Good, she was still in the house. He followed the sound and nearly had a heart attack at what he saw. Eliza, stood on a kitchen counter, pulling a plate from the top shelf of a cupboard. He ran to her, taking the plate in one hand and picking her up with his free arm.

“Eliza Anne, what on God’s green Earth do you think you’re doing? What would have happened if I hadn’t woken up and you’d fallen?” He asked, setting her down on the fall.

“I wouldn’t have fallen Papa. I’ve done this lots of times.” She beamed at him.

He rubbed his face tiredly, what was he going to do with her?

“Since you’re here Papa, want to help me make breakfast for Mama? I was going to make toast but now you’re here we can make pancakes or something!” She exclaimed, jumping in place and clapping her hands.

He felt his heart melt a little. How could he say no to their little girl? Chuckling, he shook his head and started gathering what they’d need. He knew Jill didn’t like her pancakes too sweet, so he opted for less sugar. He remembered how when Jill was pregnant, she had a craving for sourdough pancakes. He’d need to make a new starter at some point. When she went missing, he was so preoccupied with taking care of Eliza he completely neglected his starter.

“What made you want to make Mama breakfast?”

Eliza looked to the floor, fiddling with her pyjama top, “She looked different to her pictures. Less chubby. She mustn’t have been fed well by the bad guys. I wanted to make her better.”

She had returned looking on the thinner side of things. To be honest he was a tad surprised Eliza had picked up on the change in appearance.

He ruffled her hair, “Don’t worry, nena, we can work together to make Mama better.”

Eliza happily moved the stall that she used to get up on the counter, standing on it so she was at the right height to help prepare ingredients. Measuring out the flour, sugar, milk, Carlos cracked a couple of eggs into the bowl and let Eliza mix them together. Which sent some flour up into the air and on her clothes.

“Don’t mix the batter too smooth. Pancakes have a better texture if you leave it a little lumpy.”

Eliza nodded, tongue out in concentration.

* * *

Jill woke up to Carlos gentle shaking her awake, “Rise and shine supermum.”

She tiredly tried to wave him away, she had been having a wonderful dream for once. But a certain smell caught her attention. She rolled over and sat up.

“Did you cook me breakfast?”

“It’s more like I was the sous chef.”

Eliza came out from behind him, smiling brightly with a bed tray in her hands, “TADA! We made you pancakes!”

“Not too sweet, just the way you like.”

What happened next Jill couldn’t help. She cried. How many times had she missed out on waking up to this very scene when she was being controlled?

“No no no! This was meant to make Mama happy. Not sad.”

“I am happy baby, come here. Mama needs hugs.”

Carlos took the tray from Eliza so she could scramble up onto the bed, her small chubby fingers hurriedly whipping away Jill’s tears before wrapping her tiny arms as tight around her as possible.

“I’ll make Mama breakfast every day so you can be happy all the time.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love hearing from you guys! Please comment what parts you liked!  
> Requests are currently closed. You can find my [To Do List](https://softdadcarlos.tumblr.com/post/615008925883023360/to-do-list) :) I'm also on twitter @mxbelmounte.


End file.
